1. Technical Field
The present principles relate to orthopedic (bone) screws. More particularly, it relates to a faceted orthopedic screw and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical screws or Orthopedic (bone) screws or threaded pins are commonly used in orthopedic procedures where it is required to set a bone or multiple bones in a position that is secure with respect to either 1) the adjacent bone or bone part for which the screw is used; or 2) the surgical splint or other external fixation device that is maintained in position using the bone or orthopedic screw. As used herein, the term “bone screw” and/or “orthopedic screw” are interchangeably used herein and shall include all known medical and orthopedic screws and threaded pins that are used human and/or animal bones.
One common concern in the use of bone screws is the splitting of the bone during the insertion of the screw. Splitting often occurs when the workpiece (e.g., bone) is brittle by nature, and the friction between the screw and the bone requires higher torques to sufficiently penetrate the bone for proper application.
Another concern is the potential for the screws to loosen or “back out” after installation. This loosening can result in the mis-setting of a bone and require supplemental procedures to be performed to correct the same.
It would therefore be desirable to have a bone screw that eliminates these problems without requiring any change in the current approved procedures for the installation and withdrawal of such bone screws.